Step That Way
by Mike Lith
Summary: Entah kenapa setiap bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sakura selalu ketiban sial dan naik darah. Sakura bahkan menyumpah serapahi Sasuke agar ketiban sial, tetapi kenapa sumpah itu berbalik padanya? Dari rasa suka menjadi benci, Sakura bersumpah untuk mengutuk SasukeWarning:AU!, Typos, OOC, and many more/Prologue/


Step That Way

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, Typo's, and many more

"Ya, aku mengerti, aku akan segera kesana,"

 _Bip._

Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam kantung kemeja putih miliknya, ia kemudian menghidupkan mesin mobil dan menginjal pedal gas. Mobil miliknya perlahan-lahan meninggalkan gedung apartemennya. Tujuannya adalah ke tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu.

Sasuke bekerja di salah satu supermarket di Tokyo. Sebenarnya ia memiliki harta yang cukup, bukan, tetapi lebih dari warisan mendiang orang tuanya, walaupun Sasuke hanya menggunakan uang warisan untuk membayar apartemen mahalnya, tetapi untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari ia menggunakan gaji miliknya.

Tabungan Sasuke terus bertambah, tidak berkurang. Karena saham perusahaan milik ayahnya masuk ke dalam rekening miliknya, itu pun tertulis di dalam surat wasiat. Perusahaannya sekarang dikelola oleh kakaknya, Itachi. Ia lebih memilih tinggal sendiri dibanding bersama kakaknya, karena ia terus-terusan diganggu oleh Itachi, bisa dibilang sifat Itachi usil.

Sasuke masih berada di bangku SMA kelas tiga. Otaknya cerdas, tetapi ia tak ramah. Jika ia marah, maka ada aura tak sedap, salah, maksudnya aura gelap di sekitarnya. Sasuke bahkan hanya memiliki segelintir teman, itu pun sifat mereka bertolak belakang dengan dirinya.

Hujan pun turun, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke jendela untuk mengusap embun yang menutupi jendelanya. Kemudian ia menyenderkan tubuhnya di jok. Tiba-tiba matanya melihat siluet gadis yang sering dilihatnya, membuatnya jengkel setengah mati, dan juga mereka sering terlibat perang dingin. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah ide di kepalanya, ia tersenyum miring dan menekan pedal gasnya.

Ia memiringkan stir sehingga mobil mengarah ke genangan air di samping siluet gadis tersebut sehingga membasahi sang gadis, ia tergelak melihat wajah gadis itu menatap mobilnya tak percaya dari belakang, gadis tersebut mengacungkan payungnya. Sasuke sempat mendengar teriakan, tetapi tak jelas karena suara hujan.

...

"SASUKE BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Sakura menatap tubuhnya yang basah dengan tatapan memelas, padahal ia kemarin baru membelinya, dan tiba-tiba saja basah karena Sasuke,musuh bebuyutannya. Sakura harus menahan malu karena ia ditertawakan orang-orang yang melewatinya. Sakura berjalan dengan perasaan sangat amat marah dengan mulutnya merapalkan sumpah serapah kepada Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sakura pernah tergila-gila pada Sasuke saat ia kelas satu SMA, tetapi ketika ia menembak Sasuke karena memainkan _truth or dare_ , dan sialnya ia memilih _dare_. Bahkan saat itu kantin terlihat ramai, ia harus menembak Sasuke dengan suara yang keras. Sayangnya Sasuke menolaknya sehingga ia malu setengah mati. Jawaban Sasuke saat itu sangat menusuk hatinya.

" _Maaf, tapi aku nggak suka berpacaran dengan seorang yang memiliki jidat lebar sepertimu, sana pergi, dasar parasit,"_

Sehari setelah kejadian itu, Sakura mulai membenci Sasuke. Mulai dari menghapus seluruh foto _candid_ Sasuke yang ia ambil susah payah, meng- _unfollow_ twitter, instagram, dan sosial media milik Sasuke, bahkan merobek puisi menurutnya memalukan untuk Sasuke. Intinya, yang berhubungan Sasuke harus jauh-jauh darinya!

Masa bodoh ia di _bully_ oleh fans Sasuke, yang jelas ia akan mengutuk Sasuke!

...

"Sasuke sedang kau santet, ya?" Ino memandang ngeri melihat Sakura menancapkan foto Sasuke yang di lapisi papan dengan pisau, tak lupa dengan seringai Sakura yang menyeramkan. Ino berkunjung ke rumah Sakura karena Sakura ingin mengobrol denganny tentang sialnya ia terseram genangan air hujan karena Sasuke.

"Artinya aku bisa embat Sasuke, kan?" Sakura tiba-tiba melotot dan mengacungkan pisau yang dicabutnya dari foto Sasuke pada Ino. Sakura kemudian menjatuhkan pisau itu, ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju ke kulkas kecil di pojok kamar.

"Mau coklat atau vanilla?"

"Coklat,"

Sakura membawa susu dengan kemasan kotak dan menyerahkannya pada Ino, Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di karpet di sampin tempat duduknya dan menangkupkan kepalanya di meja kecil, Ino pun ikut bergabung duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Sakura, kenapa aku gak boleh embat Sasuke?"

Sakura memandang malas Ino, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Ino di pucuk hidung miliknya. Sakura menyipitkan matanya memandang Ino secara seksama. "Pertama, kau jelek," Ino langsung menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Apa-apaan! Sai mengatakan aku cantik kok!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, lalu menatap Ino waspada. "Jangan percaya dengan ucapan Sai. Aku pernah ditipu kalau jidatku tidak lebar dengan senyum bodohnya. Apakah ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum?"

Ino mengangguk, Sakura menjentikkan jarinya.

"Cowok itu punya daya tipu yang cukup kuat untuk kaum kita. Buktinya aku menyesal sampai naksir si Uchiha itu,"

"Hei! Tetapi bisa jadi ia mengatakannya jujur!"

Sakura sekali lagi menatap Ino waspada. "Ino... jangan-jangan kau yang suka dengan Sai? Kenapa sampai ngotot begitu?" Ino menutup mulutnya yang seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi pipinya mengeluarkan rona, walaupun tipis. Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Oke! Alasan kedua mengapa kau tidak boleh berpacaran dengan Uchiha yaitu dia akan mencampakkanmu,"

"Kenapa?"

"Sasuke hanya memikirkan pelajaran, pelajaran, pelajaran, dan pelajaran. Di otaknya hanya nilai yang harus dikejar, entahlah. Tetapi ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya belajar. Aku tahu karenasewaktu masih menyukainya selalu mengamatinya seperti orang bodoh,"

Sakura kembali bergidik pada ingatan masa lalunya saat ia masih menyukai Sasuke. Ia merasa bodoh karena pernah berharap menjadi pacar Sasuke. Sekarang ia hanya ingin Sasuke sengsara, itu saja.

...

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya melewati orang-orang yang berjalan di lorong, sebab ia melihat punggung yang ingin dicakarnya menggunakan garpu, kalau bisa si pemilik punggung terlindas truk. Sakura kemudian mencegat orang tersebut.

"Sasuke~ sepertinya kau ingin mencari mati apa yang kau lakukan padaku kemarin," Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya, kemudian berusaha melewati Sakura, tetapi dicegat kembali.

"Ohoho~ kau tak bisa pergi begitu saja, Uchiha. Kenapa kau membuatku basah karena genangan air itu menggunakan mobilmu?"

"Kenapa kau tahu bahwa itu mobilku? Aku tak pernah membawa mobil ke sekolah,"

Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Ia tahu Sasuke tak pernah membawa mobil ke sekolah karena jarak dari apartemen ke sekolah dekat, tetapi ia tahu bahwa itu mobil Sasuke, bahkan plat mobilnya ia masih tahu karena ia pernah menguntit Sasuke dulu. Sakura menyesal karena dulu ia sangat tergila-gila dengan Sasuke.

"A—Ah, itu karena rambutmu sangat mencolok dari luar!"

 _Alasan bodoh!_ Batin Sakura.

Sakura kemudian menyodorkan tangannya, Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Kau mengemis? Maaf, aku tak ada uang kecil."

"Enak saja kau mengatakan aku mengemis! Tak sudi!"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, membuat Sakura tertegun sebentar kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin jika ia masih suka dengan Sasuke, maka ia akan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menjepret wajah Sasuke saat tersenyum tadi, tetapi sekarang jangan harap, Sakura sudah menutup hatinya rapat-rapat pada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin kau membayar perbuatanmu!"

"Hoi, itu bukan salahku sepenuhnya, kau jalannya terlalu pinggir di trotoar,"

"Menurutku masih wajar jika aku berjalan disana, tetapi kau sengaja meminggirkan mobilmu pada genangan air hingga membuatku basah!"

"Hanya kebetulan mungkin?"

"Kebetulan? Kau bilang kebetulan? Hoi, anak ayam! Menurutku itu bukanlah sebuah kebetulan! Tapi kesengajaan, kau tahu? Ke-se-nga-jaan!"

Percekcokan antara Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi bahan tontonan bagi orang-orang yang berjalan di lorong sekolah, Sakura terlihat seperti kucing melawan anjing seperti Sasuke. Sasuke padahal menanggapinya pendek, tetapi Sakura menjawabnya dengan panjang lebar.

Sakura dengan napas terengah-engahnya, sementara Sasuke masih tenang. Sadar mereka menjadi tontonan, Sakura memelototi orang-orang yang memandangi mereka. "Apa yang kalian lihat? Sana!"

Terdengar seruan tak setuju dari para siswa-siswi, tapi tak urung mereka pergi juga, karena takut menjadi bahan amukan Sakura. Sakura memlototi Sasuke yang masih tenang menatapnya, bahkan ada raut geli terpancar pada wajah Sasuke, walaupun ditutupi oleh wajah datarnya.

"Apa! Kalau mau tertawa silahkan!"

"Siapa yang mau tertawa?" Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum miring.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya dengan kesal, ia langsung duduk di kusinya lalu mengambil buku matematika dari tasnya, karena sebentar lagi pelajaran masuk. Ia memelototi Sasuke yang memasuki kelas, sementara korban pelototan tak memperdulikannya dan duduk di kursinya.

Guru pun masuk dan mengabsen satu persatu murid. Setelah mengabsen, sang guru pun menerangkan dengan suara yang lemah lembut bak seperti dongeng sehingga sebagian murid menguap.

Sakura menghela napasnya, pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang duduk di dekat pintu. Ia memandang Sasuke bak mangsa yang siap -tiba semangatnya untuk membunuh Sasuke bangkit kembali.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi membuat para murid mendesah lega. Setelah mengucapkan salam pada guru, akhirnya Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama Ino. Tetapi Sakura merasa aneh karena merasa diperhatikan.

"Ino, kok aku berasa jadi artis? Lihat! Semua merhatiin aku," Ino memandang para siswa yang berjalan di belakangnya, menurut Ino mereka menatap Sakura dengan raut... menahan tawa?

Sasuke tiba-tiba berjalan di samping Sakura, membuat si empunya merasa risih. "Hoi! Jauh-jauh sana!" Sasuke tersenyum culas dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Ino dan Sakura.

"Oh ya, perhatikan rokmu, nona. Jangan terlalu percaya diri saat berjalan," Ucap Sasuke sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ino pun berhenti berjalan dan memperhatikan rok kotak-kotak biru muda Sakura. Ino pun berusaha menahan tawa.

"Sakura, ada permen karet di rokmu." Ucap Ino menahan tawa.

"SASUKE SIALAN! SEMOGA KETIBAN PUP KUCING!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

PS:

Pusing mikirin tugas, akhirnya ada pelampiasan buat nulis juga. Seharusnya kerjain MY, Cuma ide belum ngalir, malah ngalir ini satu bahaha, mungkin MY akan saya cancel. utang nanti nambah banyak hahaha.

Jika ingin menanggapi, tolong _review?_ :)

Mike Lith.


End file.
